The Fox and the Seedrian
by austin.todd.315
Summary: AU. Tails and Cosmo meet at School and develop a relationship, however, the people who bully Cosmo, who is new around the area, aren't happy that she has found true love and try to do whatever it takes to make ehr life more miserable than ever. Will the relationship not last, or is love jsut that strong? Sorry if summary is lame.
1. The Beginning Of School

Chapter One: Beginning Of School

**This is a Fanfiction that has been stuck in my head all week and I needed it out. Here's the first Chapter.**

Tails walked through the hallway on the first day of the school year. Sonic was by Tails's side. They had come to their school together that day. The Hedgehog was older than the fox, but schools on Mobius were much different from Schools on Earth, people were put into their classes based solely on performance levels, not age, nor did the school go by any grade levels, and if they were sixteen at the end of the year, they'd take the final exam. If they failed, they would take the test again at the end of next year, but if they PASS, well, then they've been set free from school. It was up to the students to take as many different classes as possible before the Final Exam over the course of their School Years to be more likely to pass the Final Exam. It was currently 8:25Am, and students had until 9:05 AM to get to first Period. After each period, students had three short minutes to get to the next. Schedules were being held out in certain places depending on age, they had just grabbed Sonic's schedule, and they were heading over to tails' place now.

Sonic's Cell Phone began vibrating.

"Oh gosh, what now?" he said rather sarcastically. He picked up the Cell Phone. "Hey Knuckles…why am I hearing wind that must be going at 80 miles per hour?"

"Oh… you know…" said Knuckles, standing in the middle of a snowstorm where he was currently at, wishing he wasn't residing in the mountain range. "…just running as fast as I possibly can…hehe… listen, I'm KINDA gonna be A BIT late for school today…hehe."

"You're ALWAYS late!" said Sonic. "What LOUSY EXCUSE do you have this time?" They both hung up at ironically the same time. Sonic turned awkwardly to Tails "…so that was Knuckles…"

Eventually everyone got their Schedules and headed to first period. Sonic and Tails were both in the same class with Sonic's girlfriend Amy, and Sonic noticed somebody else… a black and red Hedgehog that he and Tails swore they recognized.

The teacher came in; he was a Coyote who was mysteriously purple.

"Welcome to Advanced Placement trivia Class!" he said happily. "I am Docta Howl, but you can all call me Doc!" he said in a hyper voice as if he was having issues. Sonic and Tails, both in the front row with Amy and sitting next to each other, exchanged hidden frowns. "So I think it's time we all introduced our-fucking-selves (Mobian Schools aren't very strict with language).What's your name?" he said to Sonic, getting in his face with a nail extended. Sonic smirked evilly on the inside. It was time to have some fun.

"Sonic." He said plainly. The black and red Hedgehog perked up at the word.

"Middle name?"

"The." Tails began to snicker, but managed to hide it. He knew what Sonic was up too.

"Last name?"

"Hedgehog."

"Very good, mista Hedgehog!" Howl said. "Now GET BACK TO WORK!"

"You didn't assign us anything yet." said the black and red Hedgehog plainly. Sonic and Tails recognized that VOICE too!

"Oh yeah? And who are YOU?" said Howl, going up to the other Hedgehog, who was at the end of the front row by the window.

"Shadow." said the Hedgehog. Sonic perked up and Tails's Tails twitched.

"Middle?"

"The."

"LAST?"

"Hedgehog."

"Very nice to meet ya mista Hedgehog." Said Howl.

Sonic leaned over to Tails and whispered. "Man, this dude is cheap…he'll believe ANYTHING!"

Tails snickered at Sonic's words.

"Alright… since we seem to be doing Hedgehogs first, what bout' YOU?" he said, suddenly pointing at Amy.

"Amy and I have too middle names."

"Okay. What's the first?"

"The."

"Second?"

"Fucking."

"Last name?"

"Hedgehog."

"Good to have you on board miss Hedgehog!" said the Coyote as Sonic and Tails finally failed to contain the meteors of laughter that had just joined them. This triggered almost the whole class to roar in laughter. Shadow just kept sitting emotionlessly. Howl was distracted from the laughter when Knuckles burst in and busted the door down in the process.

"What's so funny?" Knuckles said. He then turned to the Doctor Howl. "Sorry I'm late… it's a long and cold story."

The Coyote's eyes flared with rage. "There is a tardy student in my **CLASS?!**" he shouted in extreme rage. He grabbed a steel yard stick and wacked Knuckles on the top of his head.

You'd probably see what just occurred as wrong, but, well…Mobian Schools DON'T.

"You are **BANISHED** from dis Classroom for the rest of da day! BANISHED I TELL YOU! This means you get an F for participation." Howl said that last sentenced much more calmly and cheerfully.

"But Doc-"

"**BAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISHED**!" Howl interrupted, chasing Knuckles out of the room.

"Looks like ol' Knuckles' days of excuses are over!" Sonic and Tails both exclaimed at the same time.

When class ended Doctor Howl STILL hadn't returned. Tails got out of his seat, not even glancing behind him. Funny thing was that the entire class he and Sonic had only been looking amongst the front row.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After fourth period, Sonic and Tails were heading over to Lunch, which would be followed by the Last Period, which would be two Hours even though the other Periods were just Forty Minutes.

"That Science Teacher was a WEIRDO." said Sonic. "She just sat there just staring off like an Owl."

"She IS an Owl." Said Tails.

"True." Said Sonic. "But seriously, buddy, we all came in and she was like that, then she was like that for the whole class, then we came out and she was like that. No one said or did ANYTHING. They were all just too freaked out."

"Yeah," said Tails. "I agree."

Tail and Sonic had been in all the same classes except for third period. They had both coincidentally been in Mathematics Class, but with different Teachers. Knuckles had only been in their Trivia Class and their Science Class. Amy was in Tails' Mathematics Class, but not the duo's Second Period Literature Class. Or Science Class. Shadow was only present for Trivia. So far, all of their Classes had been on different Floors: The Top Fourth Floor for Trivia, Third Floor for Literature, Second Floor for both Mathematics Classes and first floor for Science Class. They would both be headed for the Gym after Lunch.

Then Tails noticed something by the hallway they were passing as they approached the Cafeteria. He stopped walking. Sonic kept walking but then stopped to look behind him, and noticed Tails staring across the other hallway.

"What is it buddy?" the hedgehog asked curiously.

"Nothing…you keep going on ahead." Said Tails. He then walked over to the hallway.

A Plant-like girl, Tails's age, was in a corner as too girls spat at her with hurtful words. One was a Fox, Sonic's age, as it seemed, while the other one, a Raccoon, seemed to be the age of Knuckles. As the two girls walked away, The young plant-like girl began sobbing. Tails approached her.

"Hey," Tails said to the girl. "What's wrong?"

The young girl looked up at Tails with tearful, blue eyes.

"I'm new here and those girls were making fun of my appearance." She said calmly.

"Oh…" said Tails.

"Yo Miles!" came a familiar voice.

Tails and the girl looked across the hallway, in the direction of the Cafeteria, to see Shadow standing their dramatically, pointing a finger at Tails.

"I know who you are!" Shadow shouted over to Tails. He then walked into the Cafeteria.

"Okay that's a bit weird… and a bit creepy… and a bit weird…" said Tails awkwardly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After talking to the girl for five minutes and cheering her up, Tails quickly found Sonic and sat down next to the teenaged, blue Hedgehog.

"So what was it?" asked the hedgehog, who was chowing down on Chili Dogs.

"What was what?" asked Tails.

"What was it that got your attention?" asked the hedgehog.

"Oh…that? Let's not talk about it Sonic." Said Tails.

"Okay, fair enough." Said Sonic.

"Where's Amy?" asked Tails. "She usually sits with us."

"She's sitting in the front of the Cafeteria with some girl named Cream who she met with in Chemistry Class." Said Sonic.

"Alright then." Said Tails, munching on a Hot Dog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the Forty Minute Lunch Period, Sonic and Tails went to their Two Hour Long last Period at the Gym. After that Period, they spent a half an hour in the lobby before the bell dismissed them at 2:30PM.

"This has been the weirdest day of my life." The Hedgehog and the Twin-Tailed –Fox both said at the exact same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A HUGE difference between Mobian Schools and Earth Schools is that Students don't need to carry backpacks. They had everything supplied for them in their Classrooms to store their stuff. Now, their personal stuff was what lockers were for, and since doors for the School open at 8:00AM, they ahd plenty of time to store their belongings in said lockers and then come get them at the end of the day. It was a pretty interesting setup. Another thing was that Homework was not given (yeah, what kind of school is THIS?) unless in the form of Projects, Test grade Assignments that were always assigned to a group of two or more. Tails had been wondering how all this stuff went when he had first entered School a few years ago, but now everything was fine. As he walked down the hallway at 8:45Am, wondering how Sonic wasn't their yet, he bumped into somebody, not looking ahead of him. It was the plant-like-girl again, who fell on her bottom upon impact.

"Sorry," said Tails, offering her a hand that she gladly accepted. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh, no, it's fine." Said the Plant-girl. "Neither was I."

Tails looked at her carefully. She sure was cute when she was cheerful. The thought made his face heat up a bit, but luckily she didn't notice.

"So, it's Miles, isn't it?" said the girl, remembering what Shadow had said yesterday.

"Yes, it is," said Tails. "But could you maybe call me Tails instead? That's the name I prefer."

"Okay Tails." Said the beaming girl. "So, what are you doing right now?"

"Oh… you know… looking for my friend Sonic who's usually here by now."

"Sonic's sick." Said Amy as she approached the two. "He just called me."

"He's leaving me with Doctor Insane the Coyote?!" Tails yelped out.

"…yeah, pretty much." Said Amy, walking past them.

"You know, said the girl, I'm in the very back of your Trivia Class, it really got nuts in their yesterday."

"It did indeed…" said Tails. "So, what's your name?"

"Cosmo." Said the girl. "My name is Cosmo. I'm a Seedrian."

"Very nice to meet you Cosmo." Said Tails, cheerfully shaking the Seedrian's hand.

"Do you mind if I…stayed close to you?" said Cosmo, carefully.

"Sure Cosmo." Tails replied.

"Thank you Tails." Said Cosmo, giving Tails a hug, which Tails quickly returned.

"Your very welcome Cosmo." Said Tails, blushing through his white muzzle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Howl came into the Trivia room immediately after the first period bell had stopped ringing.

"Okay," he said. "Yesterday I met Sonic, who better be absent and not Tardy and I met you Shadow, and then I met Amy! Let's keep this going, who da fuck are you?!" he asked, pointing close to Tails, right in the young fox's face.

"My name is Miles…" Tails said awkwardly.

"Miles? Middle name?"

"Don't have one."

"Okay, your middle name's Don't-Have-One what-a-bout your last name?"

"Prower." Said Tails.

"Okay Mista Prower good to have met your acquaintance." Said Howl. "What-a-bout YOU?!" he said, pointing to a kid in the back, a male Canine.

At that moment, Knuckles burst through the door and busted said door down again in the process.

"Sorry!" the red Echidna shouted in desperation. "You have no idea what I've been thr-"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH H HHHHH! Again?!**" shouted Howl, rolling a Bowling Ball straight at Knuckles at top speeds.

Knuckles yelped and ran out of the room. The Bowling Ball swept the red Echidna off of his feet when he got to the stairs, and Knuckles painfully tumbled down all of them until he was at the first floor again.

"Ow."

Tails sighed. This was going to be a long school year.

**And here we are at the end. Next Chapter shouldn't be TOO far away, hopefully next weekend at the LATEST. Please leave me your thoughts in the form of Reviews. Ciao For Now!**


	2. Bullies

Chapter Two: Bullies

**Alright, Chapter Two didn't expect two updates in one day, but, pleasant surprise I guess. Also, since I forgot to mention this in the story last Chapter, Tails lives with his mom and Sonic with his Uncle. Enjoy!**

It was now the third day of School and Cosmo was walking down the hallway at 8:15 Am. She hadn't seen anyone yet that day, until she was quickly stopped by the same girls who had bullied her on the first day.

"Well, Foxie," said the Raccoon. "Look who it is.

"Yeah, Daphne, it's the plant chick."

"Please, leave me alone!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"Now why would we do that?" asked Foxie, suddenly removing a diamond necklace that Cosmo had around her neck and held the necklace tightly.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back! Give it back to me!" Cosmo shouted in despair.

"Now why would we do that?" asked Daphne.

The two girls left Cosmo on her knees, laughing as they walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

During Trivia class, Cosmo had her head down on her desk. Everyone currently in the class had arrived on time, literally RIGHT on time, but Howl was five minutes late.

"Hello everybody." Howl said. "Now that I was able to finish getting to know you people yesterday, I can tell you the point of this class. This class studies various facts about the world and that have been going on in the world and is basically a fusion of pretty much every school subject at this school just in the form of quick quizzes! Or just quizzes… who knows. Today is Wednesday, as ALL of you should know, and on Friday, we'll get started. As for today and tomorrow, just do your little thing for now.

The door fell down as Knuckles stormed in.

"Don't worry I have a pass!' Knuckles exclaimed.

"REALLY?" said Howl, gesturing over to Knuckles. "Mista, can I see you outside for a second?"

"Ummm…sure!" said Knuckles.

"I think he's taking it much better now." Said Sonic as he whispered to Tails.

"Yeah…" said Tails, who was whispering back to Sonic.

They were both instantly proved wrong by the sound of angry screaming from the hallway.

"**ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU ARRIVE HERE LATE; SAY YOU HAVE A PASS, AND THINK THAT THAT'S OKAY? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDING ME? YOU'RE EMBARRASSING YOURSELF, YOU'RE EMBARRASSING YOUR CLASSMATES, AND WORST OF ALL, YOUR'E EMBARRASSING ME! YOU ARE MAKING YOURSELF LOOK BAD, YOU ARE MAKING ME LOOK BAD, YOU ARE MAKING THIS SCHOOL LOOK BAD, AND QUITE FRANKLY, YOU ARE MAKING THE WORLD LEADERS ON THIS FUCK-DAMN PLANET, LOOK BAD! SO IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF THEN DON'T SAY IT! BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU! NOW WHY DON'T YOU JUST RUN ALONG NOW AND DO WHATEVA UNTIL THE NEXT PERIOD BECAUSE I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO SO JUST GO AWAY RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN MY CLASS, EVEN WITH A LATE PASS!**"

Howl came back in the room.

"Can you believe that guy?" he said. "So Trivia on Friday."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Normally Cosmo would have been amused at Knuckles' predicament, if today were yesterday or the day before yesterday, but not today. Not when one of her most precious valuables had been stolen. Right now, she was just depressed. Cosmo was just depressed. As Cosmo made her way to second period, which was on the second floor for her, she noticed Tails and Sonic heading into their second period class (Cosmo hadn't left the third floor yet), laughing and making jokes with each other.

"Why can't it be that way for me?" Cosmo asked herself out loud with tearful eyes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Welcome to Literature, here are some free comic books." said professor Hawkins, who was, indeed, a Hawk.

"But these aren't Literature…" said Sonic as he took a Comic Book.

"I don't care, and if you're a Literature nerd, I don't care about that either, just everybody can do their thing today, I'm gonna go to sleep." Said Hawkins.

Sonic and Tails' desks were together, just like in Trivia, as the desks were in pairs in both classes, so it was easy for the two best friends to talk together.

"That girl seemed pretty depressed during Trivia class today, what was her name, Cosmo?" said Sonic with a whisper. "Did you notice that, Tails?"

"Okay, first of all, that class has no reason to be called a CLASS for now, or at least until Friday." Tails whispered back in reply. "And yes."

"What do you think happened?" said Sonic with another whisper.

"I dunno, she wasn't wearing that Golden Necklace that she usually wears." Tails replied.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tails was on his way to lunch in the Cafeteria. when he noticed Cosmo sobbing in the opposite hallway that he had found her in on the first day of school. He approached her friendlily.

"What's wrong Cosmo?" Tails asked politely.

Cosmo looked up at Tails with sobbing eyes, which were still producing tears.

"Those girls from before took my golden necklace." Said Cosmo, her blue eyes still producing tears.

Tails hated to see her cry. "So that's why you weren't wearing it like the past two days." He replied kindly. "Well, why don't you sit at my table for lunch, it's not even that crowded it's just me and my friends."

Cosmo smiled at the young twin-tailed-fox, although her blue eyes were still producing some tears. "Sure!" she said as cheerfully as she could.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Time!" shouted Tails as the timer went off. "Your One Minute is up!"

"How many Chili Dogs did they eat?" asked Cream excitedly.

"Knuckles ate nine and Sonic ate ten!" shouted tails.

"Ha! I told you, I'm the king of speed!" Sonic playfully shouted at Knuckles.

Cosmo laughed hard along with the others. She was really enjoying her time with them.

"Yeah, well I will get you next time SONIC!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"I agree, just meet me in never, ever, ever land!" exclaimed Sonic.

Everybody laughed hard once again.

"So Cosmo, what's this I hear about a couple of chicks stealing your golden necklace?" Amy casually asked.

Cosmo frowned.

"So, they were some vixen and a raccoon, weren't they?"

"Yes." Said Cosmo.

"They were probably Daphne and Foxie; they're in my Second Period Environmental Class."

"I thought you're second Period Class was writing." Said Sonic.

"I lied, I'm gonna do that next year." Said Amy with a cheerful grin. "I'm also gonna do Stylist Class too."

"I'm in styling." Said Cosmo.

"You are?" said Amy.

"Yeah, Final Period" Cosmo replied.

"That's so cool! Said Cream with a smile. "You know I'm in that Class first period!"

Amy smiled as well. "MY Final Period is Culinary. I like to cook."

Sonic chuckled. "Make that AP Culinary Three. This is your Fourth year in a ROW."

"Hey, Pre-Culinary was fun." Said Amy.

"Not for me." Said Sonic. Tails laughed. He, Amy, Sonic and Knuckles had all been in Final period Pre-Culinary Class that one year where Amy's enthusiasm towards making food had begun and Sonic and Knuckles had barely ever gotten the Recipe's right, while Tails and Amy were usually if not always able to follow the Recipes perfectly.

"Well, the point is Sonic, I like to cook." Amy said defensively.

"No, no, no, no, no, you LOVE to cook!" said Sonic in reply.

"I'm gonna love punching your nose off and cooking it if you don't shut up!" said Amy, getting in her boyfriend's face.

Tails laughed. Cosmo was certainly making good friends with the girls.

A shadow suddenly covered Sonic.

"What the fuck?" said Sonic as he turned around to see Shadow, who was just standing there with his usual weird looking face.

Shadow stayed still as Sonic turned to look at him.

"Oh, sorry, thought there was an eclipse." Said Sonic.

Shadow sat down between Sonic and Knuckles, with Knuckles being on the right and Sonic being on the left. Tails still couldn't figure out how he knew this guy, and neither could Sonic.

"Oh, and Tails, I'm not in your Physical Ed anymore." Said Sonic.

"What? Really? Why not?' said Tails.

"My Mathematics class and my Physical Ed Class had to be switched around for some reason." Said Sonic.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After an interesting Dodgeball Match, Final Period was over and Tails decided to wait for the Final Bell to dismiss all of the Students from School at 2:30Pm, when he remembered something. Amy had said that the two chicks who had stolen Cosmo's Golden Necklace. They always hung out on loor Four before Dismissal,a nd Tails knew the exact room to go too:

The Art Room.

Tails had remembered Amy bringing something up at lunch yesterday about how they always stay at the Art Room, which was their last Period Class Room, before dismissal. Apparently, they had been taking Art as long as Amy had been taking Culinary, and had always ended up in last period together. So tails headed up from the first floor to the fourth floor. He ran along the fourth floor and slammed into someone, who was apparently sturdy because they didn't budge, but Tails fell down flat on his bottom.

"Oh, hey Shadow!" said Tails, although a bit awkwardly.

"You're trying to get that girl's Golden Necklace back, aren't you?" said Shadow, not even bothering to help the young fox back up.

"And so what if I am? It's HERS!" exclaimed Tails as he picked himself up, with no need to dust himself off due to how clean the floor was.

Tails approached the Art Room.

"This'll go well." Said Shadow plainly.

Tails ignored Shadow's comment and opened the door. Foxie and Daphne were both sitting on separate tables. Tails closed the door behind him as Shadow followed him in.

"May we help you?" asked Foxie.

"Yeah, give Cosmo's Golden Necklace back!' said Tails.

"Now why would we do that?" asked Daphne, getting off her table and approaching Tails and Shadow, who were still at the doorstep.

"Because it's HERS!" exclaimed Tails, clenching both his fists in anger.

"So what? Who cares? You?" said Daphne. She approached Shadow. Foxie had a boyfriend, but Daphne was single. "Hey handsome," she said, walking her figures up the Hedgehog's chest and fluttering her eyelashes in his face. "Ya mind getting this kid outta her for me?"

"Get off me." Shadow said, just as plainly as ever.

Daphne did so, and then approached Tails, he began backing up slowly, but Daphne quickly grabbed both of the young fox's wrists.

"Look my adorable little buddy," said Daphne, pushing Tails gently into the wall and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement on this." She said in just as much of a beautiful tone as before, pressing her body against Tails' body and leaning her forehead against his. "Don't you?" she finished, still using the same tone, as the female raccoon fluttered her eyelids in the young fox's face and wrapped her Tail around him as she puckered her lips towards him, making kissing sounds.

Tails' face began to heat up. No, REALLY heat up. He felt his arms' paws beginning to go numb. Still though, he wasn't going to let Daphne's beauty get to him.

"Get off me!" Tails shouted, pushing the Raccoon girl away with his twin Tails.

"Well, your friend's Golden Necklace is in my locker on the first floor, but don't think I'm gonna give YOU the combination!" Daphne said cheerfully. She suddenly caught Tails off guard and grabbed both of Tails' wrists again before he could get away and then wrapped herself around him again. "Unless you agree to a little somethin'." She whispered softly in his Tails' ear as she puckered up her lips and made kissing sounds again, moving closer to Tails' cheek. She stopped for a second as Tails' face heated up again, having not fully cooled down from before. "Maybe then then I'll tell you Number 55's Combination." She began puckering up her lips again and once again mad kissing sounds as she closed in on Tails' cheek. Tails winced and then pushed her away with her twin tails again.

"NO!" he shouted.

"Persistent." Said Daphne. "Well, good luck getting that necklace back, your dismissed."

Why would Cosmo even NEED a Golden Necklace, Tails heard Foxie say as he and Shadow exited the room.

"Why WOULD she?" said Shadow plainly.

"Tails refrained from glaring up at the Hedgehog.

"Well, you tried." Said Shadow. "I think now it's time to call it a day."

"Oh, no." said Tails firmly with determination. "This is happening. Cosmo is getting that Golden Necklace back TODAY!"

"But how?" said Shadow, smirking at him.

"Come with me and you'll find out." Said Tails, ignoring Shadow's smirk.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tails and Shadow made their way downstairs to the first floor and went into the Main Office.

"Principle Platinum?" said Tails, approaching he Feline. "Excuse me?'

Platinum turned to see Tails and Shadow. "Yes?" he said.

"Could I have one of those keys that can unlock all of the locks please? I lost my Locker Combination and there's something important that I left in my Locker."

"What's your Locker's number?" asked Platinum.

"23."

"Well then, I'll have somebody get the Combination for that Locker's Lock over to you tomorrow." Said Platinum. "Here's the key." All of the Lockers had the same numbers as their Locks, which were also numbered for convenient reference.

"Thanks Principle Platinum." Said Tails with a friendly smile.

"No problem, kiddo." Said Platinum. And with that Tails and Shadow made their way out fo the Main Office.

"Nice." Shadow admitted with a smirk.

The black and red Hedgehog followed Tails to Locker Number 55 and Tails used the key to open the lock. He quickly found the Golden Necklace in Daphne's Locker and took said Golden Necklace out of said Locker. He then closed the Locker, and turned to Shadow.

"You're not gonna tell anybody, are you?" asked Tails. He was about to put the lock back on the Locker before Shadow swiped it and the key out of Tail's hands. Opening HIS Locker, which was numbered 5o, Shadow placed the lock in there, before using the key to take off Locker Number 49's lock and then placed that lock on Locker Number 55, and then closed his Locker and put his Locker's lock on his Locker.

"Nope," said Shadow. "We let's just keep this secret between us.

Tails smiled.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After returning the Locker Key to Principal Platinum after Shadow had given said Locker Key back to him, Tails approached Cosmo, who was sitting alone in a lone corner of the hallway, and held out the Golden Necklace for the young, female Seedrian to take.

"Oh my gosh Tails!" exclaimed Cosmo as she took the Golden Necklace, put said Golden Necklace on, a nd then got up and gave Tails a hug, which caused Tails to blush. "How'd you get it back?"

"It's a long story." Said Tails.

"Well thank you so much Tails." Said Cosmo.

"You're welcome Cosmo." Tails replied.

Cosmo suddenly leaned in and kissed Tails' cheek for a good five seconds. Tails felt his muzzle start to heat up so much it was on fire. Cosmo happily left, leaving Tails to his thoughts.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Five Minutes later, the Final Bell Rang, and Tails and Sonic made their way outside.

**I actually did a surprisingly good job on this Chapter if I do say so myself… well, I hope you guys all enjoyed this Chapter and, of course, please stay tuned for the next one Ciao For Now!**


	3. Feelings?

Chapter Three: Feelings?

**I think so far updates are moving along in a fairly nice manner. By the way, I will correct this, but lunch is after fourth period, not fifth period. Fifth period is last period. Also, Science Class is ACTUALLY Physics Class for Tails, Sonic and Knuckles. Here's the next Chapter for you all to enjoy.**

Fourth day of school, currently. Tails waited outside of Doctor Howl's classroom. Shadow emerged from the flight of stairs and simply walked inside even though he was early. Soon everyone was in the class five minutes before the bell rang.

"**NOPE!**" cam Knuckles' startling voice as he dove into the closed door. He quickly got up, opened the door, and dashed inside the room. "I made it!" everyone in the classroom clapped for him, except for Howl.

"No you didn't! The bell stopped ringing just before you got inside! Get outta here!"

Knuckles quickly dashed back outside and made his way downstairs.

"Alright class," said Howl. "One more day of doing absolutely nothing! **THEN WE WORK!**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic and Tails sat quietly in Literature Class, for like five minutes until Hawkins came in five minutes late with some sort of drink in either hand.

"Okay," he said, setting the bottles down. "I have gotten some great stories for us to read for our first Unit, so we should get started. I am currently passing out the story of Light Gaia and Dark Gaia."

"Sounds lame." Said a boy in the back.

"**YOU'RE LAME.**" Said Hawkins.

"This shit's in some weirdo ancient language I can't read this!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Get out of my class." Said Hawkins.

"Why?" asked Sonic, bewildered.

"You swore get out of my class." Said Hawkins.

"Swearing isn't against school rules!" exclaimed Sonic.

"It's against class rules get out of my class!" said Hawkins.

Sonic got up, taking the book with him.

"I'll just look at the pictures." He said upon exit.

Tails really wanted to get out of class since he didn't know how to read the story either. If swearing was against the rules, then that was the perfect way.

"Why the fuck is swearing off limits?" he deliberately said.

"**OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUT!**" shouted Hawkins. "And it's because swearing is an insult to our language!"

Tails got out, taking his book with him too.

"As for the rest of you guys," said Hawkins. "I'm sure I will be able to get this story in English tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you seeing any interesting plot points yet?" asked Tails, flipping through the big book.

"Nope, all I'm seeing is blood!" said Sonic, flipping through his own big book.

The two were in the hallway together, side by side, lying down, trying to find interest in the story that they were reading.

"So far it just seems like some giant, rock monster having grudge matches with a huge snake." Said Tails.

"Yeah," said Sonic. "That's all, although it also seems like they have superpowers."

"Well duh." Said Tails.

"Hey Tails," said Sonic, realizing something. "What's up with you? You weren't exactly yourself in Trivia Class today."

Tails sighed.

"Thinking about Cosmo?" asked Sonic with a b it of a grin.

"What, Cosmo? Why would I be thinking about Cosmo?" said Tails, surprised Sonic had asked such a question.

"I dunno, it just kinda seems like you are taking an interest in her, I mean, you DID glance at her quite a few times in Trivia Class… oh my gosh! You like Cosmo! You like Cosmo! Wow, you have a crush! This is **HUGE!**"

"I don't have a crush on Cosmo!" Tails exclaimed.

"Really?" said Sonic.

"**REALLY.**" Said Tails.

"You expect me to believe that?" said Sonic.

"Well um… yes?"

"C'mon Tails," said Sonic. "I can tell. I have a girlfriend you know."

"Don't remind me…" Tails mumbled.

"Well," said Sonic, ignoring Tails' mumble. "Just ask her out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Tails. "Hold on a second there Sonic! I don't ask girls out!"

"That's because you've never had a crush before!" said Sonic. "Just try it! I'm sure she'll say yes."

"And if she doesn't?" said Tails.

"… I'll get back to you later." Said Sonic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One of the things about Mobian Schools was that Mathematics had to be taken for quite a few times to be smart enough to answer the Math questions on the Final Exam. Tails was at a higher level than Sonic, despite being younger, putting the two of them in different classes. Knuckles had gotten through the highest level Math Class since he started back when he first attended the school at five years old and worked his way up, o the sixteen year old echidna didn't have to worry about that subject anymore. Students, in every subject, were even open to more privileges such as field trips depending on how high their grades were. Tails sat next to Amy in Mathematics, thinking about what Sonic had said.

"Okay," said Drought, a muscular turtle who was the only one of Tails' teachers this year who Tails hadn't found anything wrong with yet. "Today we're going to be doing… the exact same thing we were doing yesterday!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Physics Class, Tails and Sonic headed over to lunch with Knuckles.

"So Tails, I hear you have a thing for the Plant Girl."

"What?" said Tails, he looked over to Sonic.

"I may have mentioned our conversation from earlier on the way over to Physics Class…" Sonic admitted.

Tails looked over to Knuckles.

"You couldn't have told me during Physics Class? The three of us share a table!"

"Maybe because I was still feeling a little weird after Third Period Mythology Class!" said Knuckles.

"Oh… don't even get me started on the subject…" said Sonic. "I took that class last school year… weird."

"So what is it?" said Knuckles. "Oh wait! I get it! You think she's nice and spicy, don't you?"

"Hey!" said Tails. "Don't talk about somebody's appearance like that! But yes, she is very pretty…"

"So ASK HER OUT!" exclaimed Knuckles, slapping Tails on the back. "It will only take like… two seconds!"

"…"

"Did you talk to Amy?" said Sonic. "She'd offer good advice."

"AMY?" said Tails, bewildered. He gave Sonic a puzzled look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Cosmo was sitting with the group again (as Amy had invited her over before). Sonic and Knuckles were having an Eating Meatball Sub Grudge Match and Tails was just… eating a Meatball Sub.

"I win!" said Sonic.

"Barely…" said Knuckles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Cosmo, what do you think of Tails?" asked Amy as she and her two knew friends exited the Cafeteria.

"What do you mean Amy?" asked Cosmo, a bit more than a bit confused.

"Well, you did look at him a lot during lunch today." Said Amy.

"Well I…" said Cosmo, not so sure how to respond.

"You like him!" Amy suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?" said Cosmo.

"You like Tails! You have a crush on him!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Your right I do."

"Wow, your easy to get through to." Said Amy.

Cosmo giggled.

"So what do you like about him Cosmo?" said Cream.

"I don't know Cream…" said Cosmo. "I just like him That's all. He's just always so nice to me and… and…"

"And what?" asked Amy.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"…"

"I just think he's… cute…" said Cosmo.

"Well **DUH!**" said Amy. "I mean c'mon! Course ya do!"

Cosmo giggled nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After PE was over, in which all of the boys went dancing out of the locker room after all of the physical torture that they had gone through, Tails noticed Cosmo sitting alone in the hallway again, like she always is.

"Ask her out." Came a startling voice.

Tails whirled around to come face to face with Shadow. "How'd you know I liked her?"

"I was right behind you guys on the way to lunch."

"Oh."

"So what's the problem? Your greatest fear rejection?"

"No!"

"Then just go ask her out it will only take like two seconds!"

"…"

"Woops." Said Shadow, as he shoved Tails in Cosmo's direction.

"Whoa!" yelped Tails as he stumbled towards the young Seedrian.

"What is it Tails?" asked Cosmo, looking up at her young friend.

"Ummm… nothing… listen… do you wanna go out me sometime… like… you know, a date?"

"Ummm… sure!" said Cosmo with bright smile on her face that made Tails blush.

"Okay I'll get you at five." Said Tails as Cosmo gave him her address and Cell Phone Number.

Tails walked away, and quickly realized something.

"Wow, that actually DID take two seconds…" he muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Tails said to Sonic as the Final Bell rang and they exited the school. "I asked her."

"**AND?**" said Sonic.

"She said yes." Said Tails.

"Nice!" said Sonic, slapping Tails on the head.

"**SOOONIIIIIIIIIIIC!**"

"Aww great. " said Sonic, taking off but ramming into something. A purple cat tackled him to the ground.

"Blaze!" said Sonic. "Must I go through this every week with you?"

"The coach won't stop riding us about it until you join the Team!"

"Well tell the Coach that I'm not interested in Cross Country Racing!" said Sonic.

"I did, like, five times today."

"Well tell him again! And get off me before my girlfriend sees you and thinks you're trying to steal me away! **FOR YOUR SAKE!**"

"She's with the Coach right now but fine." Said Blaze, getting up and hustling back inside.

Sonic sighed.

"Why **DON'T **you wanna join Cross Country Racing?" said Tails.

"Because I prefer to run free." Said Sonic. He took off. "See you at your house!"

Of course, Tails could be a really fast runner as well if he pushed himself, but right now he wasn't in the mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hiya buddy!" said Sonic. "What took you so long?"

"I didn't run." Said Tails.

"You should have." Said Sonic. "Running's fun. We're both good at it, and you should get yourself pumped up for your big Date!"

"Whatever." Said Tails.

"Your lucky Tails," said Sonic. "With Amy's racing team having their first meet today, I don't have all that much to do. By the way, I told your mom you have a date, and she's happy."

"Where is she now?" asked Tails.

"Out." Said Sonic.

The two sat down on the couch together.

"Man, look at us." Said Sonic. "Me, a fifteen year-old, hyperactive Hedgehog, you, aan eight year old, twin-tailed fox, and we both have girlfriends!"

"It's the dream." Said Tails.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tail rang Cosmo's doorbell, and a male, adult Seedrian answered. He looked Tails from head to toe.

"You Tails?" he said.

"Yeah." Said Tails.

"Just a minute." Said the Seedrian. He walked back inside the house, and then came back. "She'll be here in a minute. Name's Lucas." He stuck his hand out and Tails shook it. Sorry I'm not going beyond the doorway, not very fond of the cold. It gets to me."

"It's fine." Said Tails with a nod.

"I'm actually glad Cosmo has a date tonight." Said Lucas. "The Missy and I are kind of in the middle of a spat."

"I see…" said Tails.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've actually never done this, just so you know." Said Tails.

"Done what?" asked Cosmo.

"You know… been on a date." Said Tails.

"Oh that's okay! Neither have I!" said Cosmo.

"Oh… okay." Said Tails.

"So… what would you like to do?" asked Cosmo carefully.

Tails thought back.

**FLASHBACK**

"Take her to a Movie." Said Sonic. "And I'm not talking about Key to the Sea Monsters Act 4 like we went and saw yesterday. Girls like Comedic Love stories, action movies are more for a guy's-night-out. Why not The Adventures of Cupid 2? Amy and I watched that last week, and Amy got a kick out of it. Between that and yesterday's World Premier of KSM Act 4, Amy and I can tell you that Sequel's DON'T suck, although the KSM's are technically the same Movie…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Have you ever seen the Adventures of Cupid 2?" asked Tails carefully.

"Yeah, why?" said Cosmo.

"There's a Sequel playing in the theatre tonight if you wanna see it."

"Okay, sure!" Cosmo said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a really good Movie." Said Cosmo as she and Tails snuggled up together on the hill."

"I'll admit they had every right to call it the feel great film of the decade." Said Tails. "Speaking of which, what's your favorite Movie."

"The original." Cosmo.

"Yeah Amy wouldn't blame you for that. She was yacking on about that Movie for over a year."

Cosmo giggled. "So what's your favorite Movie Tails?"

"Key to the Sea Monsters Act 3. Sonic feels the same way, but Knuckles thinks Act 2 is the best."

"You know I actually own the first one." Cosmo admitted. "That's the only one of those I've seen though."

Tails was shocked. "You've seen KSM? You liked it?"

"Are you kidding? I loved it!"

Tails almost fainted in surprise. A gawk forced itself out of him. "Funny, you don't seem like the type of person who would enjoy that kind of stuff. You're so calm."

"Well we carefree people can appreciate a little fast paced adventure here and there." Said Cosmo, snuggling a bit deeper into Tails' fur. "Like when Gaia Ocean swallowed Perfect Chaos whole…"

"And then Perfect Chaos blew him apart from the inside." Said Tails.

"Exactly!" said Cosmo. "Although the part where Tikal died was sad."

Tails decided to refrain from telling Cosmo that Tikal was revealed to be alive during Act 4.

"Still though, I've never REALLY understood why the title of the movie is what it is."

"Well, you see, Chaos emerges from his home, the Master Emerald, and causes it to shatter into countless pieces in the ocean, and then he gets the Chaos Emeralds and makes the ocean his body, which causes the Chaos Emeralds to go crazy and the ocean's most terrifying Sea Monsters are awakened by the negative energy of the Emerald's, which drive's them crazy, as well as Chaos. The Heroes have to collect all of the pieces of the Master Emerald and put it back together to calm the Chaos Emeralds so they can save the Planet."

"I know, but wouldn't that make the Master Emerald the key to saving the world?" said Cosmo.

"…Good point." Said Tails.

"My dad actually owns nine books of the Movies." Said Cosmo. "But I've never read them before."

"They are books too? That means either Act 5 is the Final Act and there will be Sequels, or that there are still Five Acts to go! Yay!" he wasn't just yaying about that though; he was actually talking to a nice girl who loved KSM! That's the dream! That also reminded him that Act 3 had been released into stores yesterday along with the Theatre Premier of Act 4. He still needed to get that. He had the other two.

"You're so warm." Said Cosmo. "I'm glad to have you on such a cold night."

Tails' face began to have blood rush to it as he heard that remark. He wrapped his tails around his girlfriend for extra warmth for her, and what Cosmo did next surprised him.

Cosmo carefully leaned in closer to Tails' face and kissed his cheek. Tails almost fainted this time, but managed to stay awake. He got a good look into Cosmo's eyes and took in just how beautiful the young Seedrian's eyes were, and just how beautiful Cosmo was in general.

"You're so beautiful." Said Tails.

Cosmo began to blush too, but not near as much as Tails. She let out a happy sih, and then let her face snuggle up in Tails' warm fur.

Tails' heart was hammering now. How could one girl leave him so flustered? Was this love? Yeah right. He had just met her! Still though, he definitely felt something for this girl, this Cosmo The Seedrian, and boy did it feel good. He was really enjoying it.

Cosmo began to lightly wave her hand along Tails' soft, twin-tails, while using the other hand to wrap around Tails. Her own actions caused her to blush as well, but looking at Tails, she could see that she had affected **HIM** far more greatly. Cosmo lightly rested her forehead against Tails' forehead. She and Tails began to blush even more. After about another minute, Cosmo, suddenly, to Tails' pleasant surprise, planted a kiss on Tails' lips. Tails got closer than ever before to fainting right at that moment, but quickly recovered from his shock as he got ahold of himself and returned the surprise kiss with equal delight as Cosmo.

Indeed, Tails' had found who was truly an amazing and wonderful girl.

Sonic was going to be proud.

**And there we are. The Intro's over, but this Fanfiction is just beginning.**


	4. Relationship

Chapter Four: Relationship

**Sorry for the delay for updating. Also, please realize that this is NOT and all school Fanfiction, although school is a big part of the setting. Here's the next Chapter.**

There was a ninety minute delay for the next day of school due to snow in the school's area. Sonic was in a room that was very well like an entire treadmill room, exercising his legs, something he does very often when he's stressed, or thinks he's GOING TO be stressed.

Sonic's uncle, Chase came in to see how Sonic was doing.

"What is it this time?" Chase asked his nephew.

"I dunno, just think today is gonna be a very stressful day."

"Which is what you always think, ISN'T IT?"

"Not always," said Sonic, suddenly turning the treadmills up to a higher level. Noone could run faster than Sonic. Tails could keep up with him when he took advantage of his twin Tails properly, and Knuckles was KIND OF a fast runner, but when it came to raw speed Sonic was the tops, which was why Blaze's and Amy's coach wanted so badly for him to be on the team. Unfortunately for him, Sonic wasn't into Cross Country.

"Well, listen, maybe you should take a dash over to Tails' house, okay? It's a little closer to the School, besides, I got work to do, and your usually outa here by now anyway."

Not wanting to argue with his uncle, Sonic simply said "Okay" and got off the treadmills.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the moment Tails had gotten had gotten home, his mom had bombarded him with questions on how his date had went, and Tails eventually had tired of hearing them and went to bed, locking his bedroom door. He had forgotten to set his alarm, and ended up getting up five minutes before he usually left, but he saw all the snow outside and the raging blizzard so he just decided it would be a delay. According to his mom, he was right. He was eventually visited by Sonic, who was pounding on the door to let him in and get him out of the blizzard.

"My uncle sent me here," said Sonic after Tails had let him in.

"Figures," said Tails.

"So, how'd he date go?" asked Sonic.

Tails blushed. "We kissed."

"Really? That's great!" said Sonic.

"I just don't know what to do NOW!" said Tails. "I mean, that kiss moved things really fast!"

"All first dates end with a kiss!" said Sonic. "You kissed her for a reason, didn't you?"

"Actually she kissed me." Said Tails.

"Okay then that's even better!" said Sonic. "Look, I'm sure she'll be at school today. You can talk to her then!"

"I dunno, I mean, her species does seem to be sensitive to cold weather. Her father sure seemed to be."

"Her father went with you guys?"

"No, but he greeted me at the doorway and, he said so, that he hated cold weather."

Miss Prower came in. "Looks like the Blizzard's dying down you guys." She pointed out. "It should be done in about half an hour."

"And school starts about a half an hour after that," Sonic commented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cosmo was not in Trivia Class, and Tails hope she wasn't late, because he knew how Doctor Howl treated Tardy Students. Knuckles had actually arrived on time for once, which had shocked everybody in the class, even Shadow. Today was the day that Trivia Class was going to actually, truly start.

"Well, whoever you are since we never, EVER made a formal introduction," said Howl. "I'm pleasantly surprised in you today."

"Yeah!" said Knuckles. "Too bad now you can't bombard me with your crappy behavior!"

"**GET OUT!**" shouted Howl.

"What? But I was on time!" said Knuckles.

"I don't care! You just called my behavior crappy! **GET OUT NOW! GET OUT RIGHT NOW! I MEAN IT! I MEAN IT PAL!**" He shoved Knuckles out through the doorway.

"But I was on time!" Knuckles wailed, sticking his head back through the doorway right before Howl slammed the door in his face."

"Okay just for that I'm gonna knock down the door again!" everyone heard Knuckles shout. Howl quickly got his bowling ball. As the door fell down, he through it at knuckles, who yelped and ran to the stairs so fast he fell all of the way down the staircase.

"He's gonna fail this class." Sonic commented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knuckles grumbled as he bit into his fried chicken.

"Wanna have an eating contest? Asked Sonic casually.

"I'm not in the mood!" Knuckles whined.

"Well then **GET **in the mood!" said Sonic.

"**NO!**"

Tails, who had chosen pizza over fried chicken, just rolled his eyes.

Amy had been told by Sonic that Cosmo liked KSM, but she knew better. Cosmo had told her otherwise the day before her date with Tails, so she was probably lying just for Tails' sake. Amy was interested that they had books for the Movies, but didn't really like the Movie's that much either, although she was constantly dragged into it by Sonic.

"So, Tails, how'd the date with Cosmo go?" asked Knuckles.

Tails' face immediately heated up, practically radiating with heat.

"They kissed." Sonic said plainly.

"**SONIC!**" Tails yelped.

"What? They were gonna find out eventually!" Sonic argued.

"Just. Not. Now." Said Tails, hissing through his teeth.

Amy was squealing with delight. "Oooooh, you two are so **ADORABLE! Oooooh!**"

Tails glared at Sonic, who just shrugged as he always does in these situations.

'Great, now I'm gonna have to deal with being bombarded with **AMY'S **questions, which are probably gonna be **MUCH** more disturbing! Thanks a lot, Sonic!' thought Tails.

"So, who started it?" asked Amy excitedly.

"She started it." Said Sonic.

"**SONIC!**" shouted Tails in disbelief. "**COME ON!**"

Sonic just grinned.

Amy was squealing so loudly now Cream had to move away from her. "Oh. My. **GOSH!** How'd it feel? **HOW'D IT FEEL TAILS?**"

"It felt amazing okay? Now stop it!" Tails shouted desperately, not wanting Amy to move onto anything that would be too darn disturbing.

"I'll betcha Tails is gonna be getting' a lot of that stuff!" said Knuckles humorously.

"**KNUCKLES!**" Tails yelped. What was going on? What the heck was going on? Seriously? What the heck was going on? "We're too young for that stuff! You're too young for that stuff! Everyone's too young for that stuff!"

"Everyone's too young for that stuff?" asked Sonic, hoping that his best friend Tails would think about what he had just said for a second or two and then hopefully reconsider his thoughts.

"**EVERYONE AT THIS TABLE!**" Tails shouted in frustration. Man, he was not thinking so hotly today. Maybe Cosmo overloaded his brain or something. That kiss **HAD **felt a little too good and wonderful, inside and outside. Not that he could help himself, because he was Tails and she was Cosmo. Just too wonderful.

What Tails **DIDN'T **know was that one duo was listening to them. That certain duo of Foxie and Daphne, who had stolen Cosmo's Golden Necklace before.

"No way, Cosmo has a **BOYFRIEND?**" said Foxie as she and her best friend continued eavesdropping.

"Not for long," said Daphne. "Such a plant like Cosmo doesn't deserve** ANY **guy! We need to do something about this!"

"Yeah!" said Foxie, nodding excitedly, yet only nodding once.

**Short, yes, but trust me, next chapter's gonna be wild. Or at least long, or longER, but trust me, next Chapter's going to be longer and good too, and trust me, you'll WANNA look forward to the next Chapter! Ciao For Now!**


	5. Crossing The Line

Chapter Five: Crossing The Line

**This update has come fast. Surprisingly fast, in fact. This is where all of the TRUE Drama is going to start, so I hope that you all enjoy this Chapter!**

After the weekend was over and Tails was left with just one last period left of school, he figured the day would go normally. Boy was he wrong.

As he exited the Locker-room that belonged to the Males, he caught sight of Wolf, a grayish-white-wolf who was Foxie's sixteen-year-old boyfriend and the leader of a small gang known as the WolfPaws. His twelve-year-old cousin, Thunder, a more golden wolf, was standing next to him, imitating his workout movements anyway he could. Tails had always thought Wolf was a bit of a showoff, but he wasn't jealous.

You see Wolf was considered to be the most athletic student in Tails' Physical Ed Class, and he wasn't afraid to show it either. Thunder was pretty strong himself, definitely for his age, though he still maintained a childish personality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After last period was over, Cosmo made her way down the hall when suddenly to figures appeared in her path, holding their arms out so the entire hallway was blocked off.

"Hey!" said Cosmo, looking up at Foxie and Daphne. The two simply smirked at each other, before then grabbing ahold of Cosmo and carrying the young, Female Seedrian over to Foxie's locker. "Let me go!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Now why would we do that?" said Foxie before letting out a malicious giggle, followed by Cosmo being shoved into the locker and having the locker's door close on her, leaving Cosmo whimpering in Foxie's locker.

"And I thought that that only worked out in the Movies," Foxie commented as she and her best friend, Daphne walked away. "I'm sure impressed with the two of us, Daphne."

Daphne simply nodded at Foxie's comment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tails walked down the hallway after the Final Dismissal Bell rang, a little late after Physical Ed Class, he suddenly noticed something strange about Foxie's locker, which had been locked by Daphne.

"That's weird," the twin-tailed-fox said in surprise. "Foxie USUALLY keeps her lock upside down!" he decided to investigate. Tails approached Foxie's locker, and only THEN did he here the sound of female whimpering coming from Foxie's locker. "SOMEONE'S IN THERE!" Tails suddenly exclaimed, and quickly took off. He knew Foxie had Mathematics in his class at a different period, and that she had kept her locker combination in her notebook, just for fun. Tails came into the Mathematics class.

"Hey I just need something real quick Drought," Tails explained to the adult turtle. Luckily, he bought it and simply waved Tails off approvingly. Tails dug through everything and came across Foxie's notebook, with the locker combination of Foxie's locker being the only thing that was on the first page of Foxie's notebook.

26 25 23

Tails quickly ran back down to the first floor and opened Foxie's locker. The whimpering was still there, and upon the locker being opened, Cosmo fell down into Tails' arms, crying on Tails' shoulder.

"How'd you get in their Cosmo?" Tails asked, demanding an answer.

"They…put…me…in…their…" Tails' young girlfriend said as Cosmo continued to whimper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tails lied awake in his bed, on his back, his paws behind his head, which rested against them. After Cosmo had explained the story to him, Tails had found himself unable to believe that Foxie and Daphne would due such a thing to Cosmo, but Tails knew that it was true. Perhaps maybe he could confront Wolf about it tomorrow. He WAS Foxie's boyfriend, after all. Hopefully all would be well and he could get through to Wolf, not that Tails expected himself to be able to. Wolf is a thick-headed guy, perhaps the MOST thick-headed guy OF ALL TIME! Yes, that's who Wolf is.

Tails closed his eyes, knowing that he needed to be well rested up for tomorrow.

"Cosmo…" Tails said softly before closing his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cosmo hadn't shown up for school he next morning, and neither had Knuckles or Amy. Or Cream, for that matter. So at the Lunch table during Lunch, it was just Tails and Sonic.

"Wow, they DID THAT?!" asked a surprised Sonic as Tails and Sonic talked.

"Yup, sure did," said Tails in reply.

Sonic was getting angry now. "Yeah, you should totally talk to Wolf. I mean, not that that guy would listen to you or anything."

"I know." Said Tails.

"Just remember that whatever you say to that guy will easily find its way back to Foxie, and in turn to Daphne, so be careful about what you say to Wolf, okay little buddy?" said Sonic. Tails simply nodded.

"Wolf sure is stubborn, I know," said Tails. "I know Sonic." Said Tails.

"Yeah, and don't forget how he constantly avoids everyone during food fights" said Sonic. "Although that isn't exactly stubborn. He is a cold due though, yup, Wolf sure is a VERY cold dude, in fact."

Tails simply nodded in reply. "Yeah, I know THAT ONE Sonic!" he said in a simple tone, acting as calm as ever. "But man, if they ever do anything like that or worse to my girlfriend again…"

"I know, I know," said Sonic as Tails trailed off with his voice. "Just try to keep your cool, Kay' dude?"

"Alright Sonic," said Tails. "I know. Trust me now."

Sonic just simply nodded in reply to what Tails had just said to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wolf!" Tails called out as he entered the Gym.

Wolf and Thunder looked and Tails' direction with confused looks on their faces.

"Do you know what your girlfriend did yesterday afternoon?" asked Tails, demanding an answer out of the sixteen-year-old-grayish-white-wolf.

"Stuffed yours in a locker? Yeah, I know." Wolf answered plainly.

"Well?" said Tails. "**WHY?**"

"Well that's easy: You're a Fox and she's a Seedrian. You and Cosmo simply don't match, Tails." Said Wolf, just as plainly as ever.

"Yeah! You two are as lame a couple as the ones whose names I can't remember!" exclaimed Thunder.

"Stay out of this!" tails and Wolf demanded, stealing quick glances at Thunder. Thunder quickly settled down.

"So, prejudice much?" said Tails, taking his attentions back completely on Wolf.

"No, just logical much." Wolf countered. "Your girlfriend's lame. Nobody likes her, not that they bully her, and Foxie and Daphne's merciless bullying is the only attention she can **GET** from others! Cosmo's lame. And she's not even that **PRETTY!**"

"She's **GORGEOUS!**" Tails countered coldly. Anyone who insulted **HIS **girlfriend's beauty had it in for themselves. Cosmo was an extremely, EXTREMELEY attractive girl!

"You're blind." Wolf said coldly.

"No I'm not." Tails countered. "You are. You can't see how beautiful Cosmo is because the fact that Cosmo is a Seedrian blocks Cosmo's beauty from your vision. Anything to say for yourself, Wolf?"

By now the other students had taken their attentions **COMPLETLEY** on Tails, Wolf, and Thunder. This **CERTAINTLY **was **VERY** interesting! "Yeah, break up with Cosmo."

"No!" shouted Tails, almost screaming at the top of his lungs. Thunder jumped back a little bit in extreme surprise at Tails' reaction, which had been pretty darn loud and all.

"Your loss." Wolf said coldly.

Tails angrily lunged himself at Wolf, punching his cheek and causing the sixteen-year-old to fall down in surprise. Everybody covered their mouths at what tails had just had the courage to do to Wolf.

Wolf sat up and stroked his cheek very lightly. "Very well," said Wolf. He then struck Tails in the stomach with a powerful paw. Tails sprawled backward into a wall, his back hitting said wall in a pretty hard fashion and all, which was quite painful and all. Tails quickly got up. Knuckles had taught him some Martial Arts. The two closed the distance between each other as the other students surrounded them, the class moving around every now and then so that they could keep on going. Wolf motioned for Thunder to stay back when the younger Wolf had tried to lunge into Tails. Wolf smacked Tails down on tails' back with his powerful paw, and then proceeded to continuously and consistently kick the young, twin-tailed-fox in the belly in quite the hard fashion, causing everybody in the Gym to wince.

Tails quickly got up despite Wolf still kicking him, and punched Wolf in the stomach. Wolf kicked Tails up in the belly before smacking him against the wall with his paw. Tails fell down before lunging back up as his fist connected to Wolf's jaw. Wolf stumbled back, holding his chin painfully as he knelt down and stood up every now and then, not letting go of his chin, which was a rather large chin, in fact, and this went on for the next few seconds.

"What's going on?" asked their Gym Teacher, as the Dog who was in his mid to early twenties walked into the Gym, a few minutes late for Physical Ed class after Wolf had let go of his chin, walking in a few seconds after Wolf had let go of his chin.

"I'm leaving, but this isn't over." Wolf said simply. Thunder followed Wolf out of the Gym.

**Not as long as I had hoped, but please Review, and I hope that you have all enjoyed this Chapter for this Fanfiction. Ciao For Now!**


End file.
